


As Thanks For Helping

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ally thought she was the doing the right thing, helping a kid crying the centre of the shopping mall.It was the worst thing she could have done.





	1. A Kid(napping)

The kid was the most adorable person Ally had ever seen in her life, so it was no surprise that she stopped to help her when she saw that the child was crying. She helped her up and Ally managed to get the kid to, through her tears, tell Ally her name and where she had last seen her parents. It took barely any time at all, with Ally carrying the kid – who said her name was Hayley – to the information desk where they would be able to speak on the intercom to find the kid’s parents.

Barely 5 minutes had past when who Ally guessed had to be Hayley’s parents came running to the desk looking around. They saw Hayley sitting next to Ally and rushed over, taking their child into their arms and apologising for leaving her alone.

Then the father, a stocky sort of man with a nice face, looking extremely rich in his clean suit, looked over to Ally when Hayley began to tell them that it was her who found her. The smile that appeared on his face almost felt abnormal, but it was a genuine smile and Ally lifted herself from the floor to take his outstretched hand.

“Dennis Hucker, at your service, miss. Thank you for finding dear Hayley, she wanders off so often that we didn’t notice until we heard her name on the speakers. I can’t believe I was so blind. Could I have my daughters finders name?” He spoke in a obvious British accent and kissed her hand before removing it. Ally’s cheeks burned and she waved a hand in the air in dismissal.

“It’s no trouble,” she laughed, but she sounded incredibly embarrassed, “just doing what any person would do if they saw a kid crying. But my name’s Ally, it’s nice to meet you.”

Dennis’ eyebrow rose, and he looked incredibly intrigued.

“You’re Australian.” He said, sounded fascinated.

Ally smiled, but she looked uncomfortable. “Yeah. Bit obvious, isn’t it? But that doesn’t matter. I’m glad little Hayley’s back with her family, but I ought to be off.”

She stepped to the side to get around them but the woman who had to be Hayley’s mother grabbed hold of her hand quicker than Ally would have been able to leave.

“No, no, don’t leave just yet.” The woman said with a voice as sweet as honey, “we must thank you first, right, husband?”

Ally’s eyes turned to Dennis, and she saw him nodding.

“Of course, my wife. Ally, was it? Please, let us treat you to dinner, if you haven’t yet.” Ally opened her mouth to protest, but Dennis continued, “it would be our honour, and I think little Hayley has gotten attached to you, don’t you think?”

Hayley looked down to see Hayley gripping at her skirt and looking up at her pleadingly.

“Oh, please come to dinner with us, miss! I like you a lot!” The kid said, voice completely clear of tears unlike earlier, and Ally felt herself crumple underneath the weight of her pleading eyes.

“Alright, I ‘spose I can spare a bit of time.” She agreed, looking back up at Hayley’s parents.

Dennis’ face lit up, but the mothers expression didn’t change at all. Ally didn’t pay much attention to that, as in the next few seconds she was being pulled along by the excited Ally to wherever they would be going. Dennis lead the way.

About 10 minutes passed, and they had left the shopping centre. Ally looked to the family confused.

“Are we not having something here?” She asked, but she received no response. She glanced at Hayley but she was looking forwards at her father.

Dennis turned to her, that same smile on his face that now seemed sinister in the silence.

“I like her.” He said to no one in particular.

“Of course, sir.” Another voice said from behind her, and before Ally had a chance to do anything she was out like a light.


	2. The Auction

She woke up but she was still unable to see a thing. Her mouth was shut, and there felt like some sort of cloth in it that kept it like that. She tried to struggle but her hands and feet were tied together in such a way that made movement impossible.

Ally was terrified, and she had no clue what was happening around her because there was nothing but silence.

At least, for a moment.

Almost seconds after she stopped struggling there was a voice, right by her ear.

“She’s awake.” They said, and for a moment Ally wondered why she felt like she could recognise it. Then she pinpointed it, the voice of the British man whose daughter she helped. Dennis.

“Good. It’s almost time, so get her prepared.” Another voice said, but this time it was one she had never heard before in her life.

Seconds later the item obscuring her view was removed and she was faced with Dennis staring right at her with a sickeningly happy expression.

“I think you’ll fetch a lovely price on the market, don’t you? Such a sweet thing, I can’t wait to see how much you’ll bring me.”

For a moment, she couldn’t seem to comprehend what he was saying. Then the words caught up to her and her eyes widened. She tried again to struggle, but it did nothing at all.

Dennis’ smile widened.

“Don’t think you can escape, darling. The ones before you tried, and they were stronger than you. Now, let’s see to your appearance. Can’t have you looking bad in front of the buyers, now can we?” He took hold of her face softly with one hand, hands like those of a child who had never worked a day in their life. In his other hand he held a brush, and with practiced ease undid her thick brown hair from the confines of its messy ponytail and began to brush it.

There were tears falling from her eyes now, but it did nothing to the discourage the man. In face, he seemed to look even more please the more she cried.

“Good, keep crying, dear Ally. The buyer's love the criers the most, didn’t you know?”

And on it went, feeling like it was never going to stop. But eventually it did, when the voice of the same stranger came close to her, just out of the corner of her eyes.

“We’re ready for her, Mr. Hucker.” He said, and Dennis smiled like all his prayers had been answered.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Dennis said to her and he didn’t wait for for an answer, as there was still no way for her to make it come.

She was directed from the room she was in, towards another one that was obscured by curtains. She was pushed through and almost immediately there was a multitude of voice ringing out, shouting numbers that she could barely decipher over the amount of them. A lot of them weren’t even English.

A loud bang had them all quieting. Ally’s eyes caught a man standing at a podium with a mallet. If she didn’t know what was about to happen, Ally would think this was just an ordinary market with the way the man was dressed and by the look of the people in the crowd.

Her tears just wouldn’t stop, and the only things keeping her upright were the ropes around her legs and Dennis’ hand on her arms.

“This woman’s name is Ally. She’s a beauty from Australia, and very much a virgin.” Ally’s breath would have left her completely if it wasn’t for the cloth in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could in terror. How did they know that?  _ Why did they know that? _

She could see the way many of the people in the crowd’s faces lit up.

“Now, I know you’re all ready to place your bets, but first is what you’ve all been waiting for since she’s come on stage. Mr. Hucker, if you’d please.”

Dennis didn’t say a word but she had the feeling he was nodding.

Ally flinched wildly as there was a loud snip and her the back of her shirt opened. The same happened to her sleeves, and her shift fell to the floor. Her bra had the same done to it, and  _ of course  _ she was wearing the sleeveless one and it fell to the ground as well. She was barely in her own mind after the bra was gone and the crowd began to speak as her legs had the same treatment given to them. Her skirt fell off easily, and she wasn’t wearing any shorts. The pulled her parties down slowly and then–  _ SNIP,  _ they were gone. She was left standing bare in the front of the room in front of what had to be thousands of men and women whose eyes looked over her like vultures.

For a second, there was nothing but the voices of the crowd in the room, but then someone shouted something that had the entire room following.

“STICK IT IN!” They shouted, the words echoing across the room all the way to the front.

“Well, folks? Is that what you want?” A scream of ‘YES’ and the announcer directed his next words to Dennis. “Well, Mr. Hucker? Will you STICK IT IN?”

“I will.” Came the words of Dennis, and before Ally could do anything she was pulled backwards and without warning, something long and thick was shoved deep inside her anus.

Ally’s eyes widened and she would be screaming if not for the cloth.

The thing inside her didn’t move, and in her shock she didn’t feel the strap being tightened around her stomach, pushing the thing deeper inside just slightly while also keeping it there.

“RIGHT IN IT GOES. Well, everyone, I think we all know what that means don’t we? LET’S GET TO THE BETS. Starting at ONE THOUSAND!”

Instantly hands were raised, and on went the betting. Ally wasn’t even sure she was in her own mind anymore. The feeling of the item inside her ass, as people called bets for how much she was worth, Ally counted the dissociation as a blessing.

The betting lasted for a long time. If she was aware, she would know it had been at least 4 hours since it had begun, which was also one of the longest bettings that had occurred in quite a while.

“FOUR MILLION!” A voice shouted from the back of the room, and it was with the silence that followed that shot Ally back into her own mind.

“Four million for the person in the back! Any other bets? Going once, going twice, AND SOLD to the person in the back of the room. Sir or Ma’am! Come to the front of the room and little miss Ally is all yours for that four million dollars!”

The crowd seemed to part as a person pushed through them all to the front. There was a loud muttering as people spoke to one another about the person walking to the front.

A minute passed, and a young man stood in front of Ally with the softest smile she had every seen on a person in her life. Unconsciously, Ally relaxed.

He pulled out a suitcase right in the centre of the stage and placed it down in front of Ally for all to see. It was unclipped and in front of her sat what had to be thousands of hundred dollar notes.

The crowd held their breath.

“And what would your name be, sir?” The auctioneer asked.

“Eliott Munn.” The man replied, and the crowd seemed to  _ roar. _


	3. A Test

The cloth had been removed, but Ally couldn’t say a word. She sat, completely naked, in front of the man who had bought her for four million dollars, as he stared at her with eyes to young to be from a person who bought slaves. But here he was, and there was no way he wasn’t with the response the crowd had given him when he had spoke his name.

Elliott Munn, he had said. She had never heard that name before in her life.

“You’re a virgin?” He asked, the sound of his voice innocent but his words not.

Ally didn’t say a word.

Elliott’s expression turned sour.

“You answer me when I talk to you!” He exclaimed, and he reached forwards and slapped a hand against her face so hard her head turned.

“Yes…” she whispered in response, tears in her eyes.

“Yes,  _ master _ , got it, bitch?” He snapped. He sounded completely different than how he had only a few moments before.

“Yes, master, I am.” She stuttered out. Her voice shook wildly.

Elliott’s smile returned.

“Good.” He said, and Ally didn’t have the chance to reply in any way before he leaned forwards again and undid the strap still tightened around her stomach. She had been trying to hard to ignore it, but with it undid whatever was inside her ass tried to pull back out. Elliott pushed her to her side and she could hear the slick sound as she felt the object be removed from her body.

“You kept it in there well.” He said from out of view, and pulled her back to sit facing him.

In his hand he held a long, almost metre long, black rod that was about the width of her arm. She swallowed. That had been  _ inside her _ ?

“This is nothing.” He told her, and was unable to think on his words as almost as soon as he had said them the car they were in stopped and she was being pulled out of it.

A blindfold was pulled over her eyes once more, but her mouth remained clear this time.

She was pulled forwards by a harsh hand, and the only thing she heard as she moved was the sound of a door being opened.

Two minutes later, she was shoved to the ground and her blindfold was removed. The ropes around her legs and arms were taken off a well, only to be replaced as someone quickly put a pair of handcuffs onto her left wrist and connected it to whatever was behind her. She stared up, and there were bars that blocked her view of Elliott standing in front of her.

“This will be your first test, then we will see if you were worth all that money.” Elliott said and then he disappeared from view.

He was replaced by another man, this time someone inside the…  _ cell  _ with her. He was completely naked save for a black rubber mask shoved over his face like a glove. His skin was dark, and a well endowed cock swung from him proudly. Ally had a feeling she knew what he was here for, and Ally began to scream.

He stepped towards her, and Ally would of stepped back if not for the fact she was on the floor and cuffed to a wall.

He shoved a hand against her mouth, pushing her head against the wall behind her at the same time.

Without warning, his other hand reached down to her vagina and he shoved three fingers in all at once. She gasped loudly beneath his hand. He began at an equally as harsh speed, shoving his fingers deep inside her,  _ in  _ and  _ out,  _ in and out. Tears fell from her eyes, soaking her cheeks.

Then he pulled his hand from her and she almost let out a sigh of relief until his fingers were replaced by his thick cock. He shoved inside her so hard that it instantly broke her hymen. She could feel blood beginning to soak her thighs.

He pushed inside her, not caring about the way her body instantly tried to clench around him to hold him back. He pushed through, and there was so much  _ pain  _ that Ally couldn’t think, and her screaming had unconsciously stopped, replaced by loud gasping as the man pushed in and out of her at a terrifying speed. She was being torn apart from the inside, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

“09, stop.” And the man stopped, but his cock remained inside of her. 

“Remove yourself, and do not cum. You have not earned that right.” The cock was removed, and the man – 09? – stepped away from her. His cock leaked precum, and he looked seconds away from bursting. If she was paying attention, instead of trying to focus on breathing, she would of seen 09 be taken away by another naked man wearing a rubber mask.

Elliott entered after 09 was gone.

“You aren’t broken.” He said, sounding like that was the most surprising thing in the world.

Ally stared at him, dazed.

“You’ve passed. Be glad, I wouldn’t have liked it if you had made me waste all that money for nothing. I suppose it’s my turn, now isn’t it? And 09 loosened you up for me, how kind of him. Now, bitch, kneel.”


End file.
